Jedi Mages
by Harry85
Summary: Harry is a mage, a very powerful kind of wizard, and Hermione too...Dumbledore trains them, as he is the leader of the remained mages...Voldemort is a sorcerer, an evil mage...and trains two people of his own...who are them? Will Harry be able to defeat V
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they are the property of JK Rowling  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry is a mage, a very powerful kind of wizard...also Hermione is one, and Dumbledore trains them...Voldemort is a sorcerer, an evil mage...and trains two people of his own...who are those people? Will Harry be able to destroy Voldemort?  
  
Jedi Mage  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Thoughts"  
  
As the Hogwarts Express left Hogsmeade station, full of students returning home, an old wizard stood on the platform. He was lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Albus...let's return to the castle..."  
  
He nodded, and slowly started to move. He was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The woman with him was Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor in the school.  
  
Dumbledore continued to think about one student, while returning to the castle: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived...the boy who defeated Voldemort, the strongest Dark Wizard of the century, at the age of one. The only person who had survived the Killing Curse.  
  
In the last few years, Harry had faced Voldemort many times, in every form: a soul in Professor Quirrel's body in his first year or a memory who used a basilisk against him in his second year. He had duelled with the Dark Lord himself, in his fourth year, after having won the Triwizard Tournament. Only few days ago, in the Department of Mysteries, he faced with five other students a group of Death Eaters, until the Order of the Phoenix arrived to help them.  
  
Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had been killed in the battle. This was a terrible shock for Harry. The poor boy already had many burdens on his shoulders, and now the death of Sirius and the revelation of the prophecy about how he must kill or be killed, were added to his charge.  
  
Dumbledore knew that what he was doing was wrong, that he should have told him another truth, that night in his office, immediately after Sirius death. But he, even being the most powerful wizard alive, had still a great flaw: his great heart. He didn't wanted to make the poor boy worry with another sudden revelation, even more terrifying: Harry Potter was a mage...one of the very few who remained, led by the same Dumbledore.  
  
The Headmaster was the first to see this quality in him, and he wanted to train the boy, giving him the chance to reach the top of his skills. But not now - it was still too early.  
  
***********************************  
  
Harry Potter was also lost in thought on the train. He continued to relive that bloody night in his head, and nobody, not even his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were able to distract him.  
  
Well, this wasn't totally true. Hermione was able to cheer up him a little. Many times he wondered what he would have done in his life without her, without his rock in the worst moments. This time she was doing her best, but it was very hard to help him, as he was very depressed, convinced that it was his fault if Sirius was dead.  
  
Finally, the train arrived in the station, and they went down, to collect their trunks. Harry walked toward the only family that remained for him - the Dursleys. They hated everything that wasn't normal and a wizard nephew was the worst disgrace they could imagine. He had stopped caring about how they treated him when he discovered he was a wizard.  
  
Hermione, seeing the Dursleys, and having noticed how depressed he was on the train, went to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she whispered:  
  
"Don't worry, Harry...you know you can always trust me, don't you? Well, I promise we'll get you out of this very soon."  
  
Harry nodded feebly, too distressed to notice the kiss. However, when he was in his uncle's car, he began to think about it. It was the second time she kissed him on the cheek. A little smile appeared on his lips, as he thought how Ron would have been jealous of him, seeing the scene. Ron had a massive crush on Hermione since their fourth year, after the Yule Ball, and deep in his heart, Harry thought that she also felt something for their tall, red haired friend. Suddenly, at this thought, the smile vanished.  
  
****************************************  
  
At the same moment, Hermione was in her parents' car, barely aware that her mum was speaking to her. She only said: "Yes" or "No" every few minutes. All she could think of was Harry - she wanted so much to hug him and tell him that all would turn out well, but she couldn't do this. He trusted her, and she couldn't be sure that all would turn out well. The only thing she knew was that her heart was broken, seeing him so depressed and discouraged. She had to be strong for him.  
  
Ron, on the other hand, was at the Burrow, with his siblings, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie; only Percy wasn't there, as he had left the house last year after disagreeing with his father about the return of Voldemort. Even after the night in the Ministry, he wasn't sorry for having doubted his father's judgement.  
  
Ron, too, was thinking deeply. He wanted so much to help Harry, but he didn't know how. He had tried to cheer him up on the train, but for the first time, he failed totally and this worried him a lot, but then Hermione had been unsuccessful too, and in his heart a strange thought started to born: maybe, if Harry next year would try to distance them, he could have his chance to be with Hermione.  
  
*******************************************  
  
That night, Harry lay on his bed, wide awake. Although tears trickled down his face, he couldn't help thinking that Sirius would not want him to cry. He would have said: "Harry, we are at war...it is normal that someone has to die"; True...but why was it always the people he cared about that got in trouble?  
  
His parents died, protecting him. Ginny was possessed to get to him. Hermione was petrified trying to help him. Ron had his leg broken, when they discovered the truth about Sirius. Cedric was killed only for having shared with him the Triwizard Cup. And now Sirius, his godfather, the only father figure he ever had, was gone.  
  
He didn't know that very soon, an event was coming which would have changed his life. 


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they are the property of JK Rowling  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry is a mage, a very powerful kind of wizard...also Hermione is one, and Dumbledore trains them...Voldemort is a sorcerer, an evil mage...and trains two people of his own...who are those people? Will Harry be able to destroy Voldemort?  
  
Jedi Mage  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Discovery"  
  
Life at Privet Drive went slowly, for Harry. He was locked in his room, without anything magical. His trunk, his wand and his broom were locked as well in a cupboard under the stairs. His aunt passed him some food every day through the hole in the door and he spent his days lying on the bed, his mind recalling all the events of the last year. Especially the prophecy.  
  
"I have to kill or be killed...how can I say this to Ron and Hermione? And how will they accept this?" he was thinking, when his snowy white owl, Hedwig, returned after her night hunt. At least, Harry had thought she had been hunting. Instead, she had two letters with her: one from Dumbledore, for Aunt Petunia and the other for him, from Hermione. He opened the second, and smiled a little.  
  
"This girl always knows how to make me feeling better", he thought while taking the parchment from the envelope:  
  
"Dear Harry, I am writing to you, because I want to be sure you are doing well...I'm so sad for you! You know, I want to be there with you, at this very moment, hugging you and giving you the strength to go on... Please, Harry! Don't be too sad! Seeing you so depressed hurts me!  
Love, Hermione"  
  
After reading the letter, tears started to flow down his face. What have he done to deserve a so faithful and comforting friend? He didn't know, but he knew one thing: she was the most important person in his life.  
  
Suddenly, the hole in the door opened, and a plate was pushed into the room.  
  
"Aunt Petunia! Wait! I have a letter for you!" He passed her the letter through the hole.  
  
There was silence as Aunt Petunia read the letter and then his door opened. She looked at him coldly.  
  
"From this moment, you won't be locked in this room. You can go anywhere in the house, and outside, too, if you want".  
  
With that, she disappeared back downstairs.  
  
That afternoon, he still remained in his room to reply to Hermione's letter:  
  
"Dear Mione, I'm very touched by your letter You are always so kind to me. I really wonder what I've done to deserve you. Thank you so much for your support...I'm trying to not be too sad...  
Yours, Harry"  
  
He read and reread it many times, then he sent it with Hedwig.  
  
For the first time in those holidays, he went down to the living room where he found Dudley watching the TV. He rolled his eyes, and went in the kitchen to drink some water.  
  
*************************************  
  
A few days passed, and Dumbledore, in his office at Hogwarts, was still consumed by doubt. When he would have to tell the boy the truth? That summer, at Grimmauld Place? Or later, at Hogwarts? Or the next year?  
  
The old wizard put his head in his hands, uncertain about what to do. Professor McGonagall had often tried to help him in the past, giving him advices, but this was a decision he had to take on his own.  
  
Finally, he decided. He would reveal the truth to Harry when his powers revealed themselves. He had a feeling that it could be soon. However, now he had another problem to face: Hermione Granger, too, was a mage. When would he inform her?  
  
**************************************  
  
Some days later, Harry went for his now usual walk in the neighbourhood, through the park in Magnolia Crescent. Suddenly, when returning home, he felt his scar burning. He saw three hooded figures coming from the end of the street. He thought they were Dementors, like the previous year, and being without wand, he started to run. He was trying to escape from them but didn't feel the usual coldness in his soul, even if the three figures were chasing him.  
  
Suddenly, he heard one of them crying: "Crucio!" and he understood - they were Death Eaters! He turned, seeing the red light approaching him.  
  
While he watched the spell come towards him, without knowing what he was doing, he waved his hand, and the spell returned on the Death Eater who cast it. He fell on the ground, screaming in pain.  
  
The others tried to attack Harry. He wanted to escape, but his legs felt like they had turned to stone. He remained there, avoiding curses and deflecting some of them.  
  
"Avada..." cried one of the hooded figures but he didn't get a chance to finish the spell. Harry, somehow, managed to direct on him a Cruciatus Curse that another Death Eater cast on Harry.  
  
'You'll pay for this, Potter,' hissed one of the men. 'Come on, let's go!' he roared at the others. They Disapparated with a 'crack'.  
  
Harry remained there for a long time, wondering how on earth he did what he had done. He had fought three Death Eaters without a wand!  
  
There was only one thing to do. He returned home, and sent an owl to Dumbledore, hoping that the Headmaster could help him in finding the answers he wanted.  
  
***********************************  
  
On first reading the letter, Dumbledore was only concerned for Harry's safety. On re-reading the parchment the fact that Harry had fought without a wand made its way to his brain. A smile of pride appeared on Dumbledore's lips. Harry had used his hidden powers - he was really a mage and a very powerful one, too...maybe more powerful than Dumbledore himself.  
  
Hermione, in the meantime, was feeling a bad omen...she felt something bad had happened to Harry. She wasn't too surprised when a letter from Dumbledore arrived, explaining her that Harry had been attacked; the fact that surprised her was that Harry had fought without a wand.  
  
"If Harry can do wandless magic, perhaps he is a mage" she thought. Not many wizards and witches knew about the mages, but Hermione of course had read about them.  
  
In the same moment, at number four Privet Drive, there was a knock on the door. Harry opened it and was amazed to see Professor Dumbledore standing there.  
  
"Professor...why are you here?" Harry asked, looking bewildered.  
  
"Harry...let me in...I have something important to say you..."  
  
"Of course" Harry replied, standing aside so Dumbledore could come in.  
  
When they were seated on a couch in the Dursleys' living room, Harry spoke first.  
  
"What have you to say me, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him solemnly.  
  
"Harry" he said quietly "You are a mage." 


	3. The Rage of the Mage

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they are the property of JK Rowling  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry is a mage, a very powerful kind of wizard...also Hermione is one, and Dumbledore trains them...Voldemort is a sorcerer, an evil mage...and trains two people of his own...who are those people? Will Harry be able to destroy Voldemort?  
  
Jedi Mage  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Rage of the Mage"  
  
"I'm a...what?" Harry asked, surprised  
  
"You are a mage, Harry and a powerful one, too, as I can tell from what you did to those Death Eaters" Dumbledore replied.  
  
"But...what is a mage?"  
  
"A mage, Harry, is a wizard able to change the structure of a spell, changing its form. For example, a mage can transform a "Lumos" spell into a "Cruciatus Curse", or the opposite way round. A mage can also increase or decrease the power of a spell - in this way, a "Cruciatus Curse" could be reduced to the power of a tickling spell, instead of causing excruciating pain. Mages are also very good at wandless magic and at deflecting spells against their opponents."  
  
Harry thought about this in silence for few moments.  
  
"So, you think I'm a mage because of the way I defeated those Death Eaters, Professor?"  
  
"Well, Harry, I have to tell you the truth. I already knew you were a mage. I have known this from the first moment I saw you do magic. I am a mage, too, Harry. And the leader of the few still alive. So, I suppose I am experienced in recognizing the signs of being a mage." He smiled.  
  
Harry could feel anger boiling inside him. Dumbledore had kept more secrets from him! He stood up abruptly.  
  
"You knew I was a mage and you said NOTHING?" he yelled.  
  
Hearing the shouts, Petunia and Vernon came in the living room ready to punish him. Seeing Dumbledore, they stopped; Harry turned to look at them. A sign from the Headmaster sent them scuttling back to the kitchen. Harry turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
"You don't learn from your mistakes, do you? You didn't tell me about the prophecy. You didn't tell me the risks of being deceived by Voldemort, and I led five of my friends to risk their lives and Sirius died...but you still keep important things about myself from me!"  
  
He could feel his anger growing and growing. Dumbledore remained silent, waiting for him to calm down. After at least a quarter of hour, Harry finally sat down on the couch, but his trust in Dumbledore was at the lowest it had ever had been.  
  
"Harry, I did so because you are still young. You have still two school years ahead of you, and the mage training is difficult and requires lots of time. I decided to wait until the moment you would show your skills naturally because, to tell you the truth, I didn't want to give you another thing to worry about."  
  
Harry laughed bitterly. "Last year you didn't tell me about the prophecy to not worry me and you didn't make me prefect to not give me too many responsibilities. Now, you keep my being a mage from me to not worry me - but don't you think the more things I know about me and my skills, the more possibilities I have to defeat Voldemort?" he demanded.  
  
"Harry, I have to tell you one thing. While I'm alive, you don't have to worry about defeating Voldemort. While I'm alive, he won't kill you. I'll protect you. This is the reason why I didn't think you needed to be told before. But now, I'm here to ask you if you want to be trained as a mage."  
  
Again Harry was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"No, Professor, I don't want. Not now at least, because I have learned from last year. Last year I had Occlumency with Snape, and I didn't trust him, so my results were terrible. Right now, I don't trust you so I cannot be trained now."  
  
Dumbledore seemed hurt by Harry's answer, but he smiled sadly, stood up, and said: "If this is what you want, I respect your decision."  
  
************************************  
  
At that very moment, the same subject was under discussion at the Granger house. Professor McGonagall had gone there to speak with Hermione.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I have some news for you. I assume you know about the attack Harry Potter had suffered."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"And you know he defeated them without a wand."  
  
"Yes, I think he must be a mage, Professor."  
  
A smile appeared on Professor McGonagall's lips.  
  
"Yes, he is a mage. I should have known you would work it out Ms Granger. Professor Dumbledore is now explaining to him what this means. I suppose you know what it means, if you were able to understand he is one of us."  
  
"One of us? You are a mage, Professor?" Hermione asked, amazed.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger. Professor Dumbledore trained me many years ago. But what I want to say you now, Ms. Granger, is that you are a mage, too."  
  
Hermione was dumbfounded. Her, a mage, like Harry and Dumbledore and McGonagall! It was so strange!  
  
"I can't be a mage" she thought. "I'm only a Muggle born witch! To be a mage very strong magic powers are needed." But as she looked into the Professor's eyes, she knew she was telling the truth.  
  
After a short discussion, Hermione agreed to be trained and she was sure Harry had done the same.  
  
*******************************  
  
After the discussion with Professor Dumbledore, Harry went to bed, angrier than he had ever been. It took some time for him to fall asleep.  
  
He began to dream.  
  
He was in a dark room. He walked to the centre. A light suddenly came on and he saw Voldemort with his wand in his hand. Then two Death Eaters dragged Hermione in: she was bound.  
  
"Your Mudblood friend is here, Potter" Voldemort said. "Now you will see her die. But before that, let's enjoy her suffering...Crucio!"  
  
Hermione screamed in pain. Voldemort was laughing. He repeated the curse. Harry tried to deflect it, but he didn't succeed. After some minutes, Voldemort cried: "Avada Kedavra!". The green light hit Hermione in the chest, although Harry's attempt to modify the spell or to deflect it.  
  
Hermione was dead.  
  
Voldemort smiled cruelly.  
  
"Do you see, Potter? Perhaps, if you had been willing to be trained as a mage, you could have saved her."  
  
"Hermione!!! NOOOOO!!"  
  
Harry woke up, sweating. His pillow was totally soaked.  
  
He had made a decision; he would accept the training. He had to protect Hermione. 


	4. At Work

Disclaimer: I don't own nobody of the characters, they are property of JK Rowling  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry is a mage, a very powerful kind of wizard...also Hermione is one, and Dumbledore trains them...Voldemort is a sorcerer, an evil mage...and trains two people of his own...who are those people? Will Harry be able to destroy Voldemort?  
  
Jedi Mage  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"At Work"  
  
Next morning, Harry wrote a letter to Dumbledore, explaining his change of heart:  
  
"Professor, I have decided to accept your offer to train me as a mage. Last night I had a dream about Voldemort killing Hermione in front of my eyes. I had no wand and I could do nothing. I was completely helpless. I need to know how to control and use my powers, to protect her...and Ron, too.  
Harry"  
  
Dumbledore read the letter and smiled, happy with Harry's decision. He decided that if Harry had only accepted the training to defend Hermione, he should not find out yet that she was a mage too.  
  
They would have to train separately.  
  
He called Professor McGonagall, and asked her to go and get Hermione and take her to Grimmauld Place, where she would be trained.  
  
Dumbledore would fetch Harry himself and take him directly to Hogwarts, so the two would be separate.  
  
*********************  
  
"Well, Harry, go and settle your things in the sixth year's dorm. I'll meet you in the Great Hall." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and headed for the dorm.  
  
At Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix members were astonished to see Hermione with them so early. McGonagall sent her to her room, to unpack her belongings. Then she explained the situation to everyone.  
  
"She's here because from today she will start her mage training. Dumbledore is training Harry. Harry is not to know that Hermione is a mage at the moment, until he recovers his trust in Dumbledore. It seems that another late revelation from Dumbledore has upset him very much."  
  
"I should have known that they would be mages,' said Remus. 'But I think they are getting trained very early. They still have two school years to attend! I honestly don't think they are ready,' he added. The other members agreed with him.  
  
"Dumbledore thinks they can do this now, so we have to trust him" McGonagall said. "Molly, I have here a letter for you, asking you to return to the Burrow. Albus doesn't want Ron knows about Hermione being a mage. He is Harry's friend, too, and there is a risk he tells him the truth" she added.  
  
Molly seemed a little hurt by this. However, she went to call Ron and the others without replying.  
  
While this was going on, Ron was speaking to Hermione.  
  
"So, what are you doing here, so early?" he asked  
  
"I can't tell you" she replied, abruptly  
  
"Well, maybe with a little bit of tickling..." he teased, then started tickling her. She didn't take this very well.  
  
"Leave me alone, Ron. I can't tell you. Just leave me alone!" she yelled  
  
Ron was surprised, but thought: "Give her a little of time to forget Harry. Maybe he has already started to treat her badly, and she feels hurt. Maybe I can comfort her and then..."  
  
"Ok, I'll stop. Have you heard from Harry? He never owled me, this summer"  
  
"Of course I've been in contact with him," she replied briefly.  
  
**********************  
  
At Hogwarts, Harry had started his training. With his wand raised, he followed Dumbledore's instructions to modify the spells.  
  
"Cast a "Lumos", Harry and then concentrate and try to change it into a heating spell" the Headmaster said.  
  
Harry cried: "Lumos!" and his wand lit up. He then concentrated very hard on the heating spell, trying to make the change. The light decreased, and a little heat could be felt around the wand.  
  
However, the transformation was not complete.  
  
"Try again, Harry. You can do it. Think about the structure of the spell and concentrate on it."  
  
Harry tried many times, but each time the transformation was not complete. After almost an hour, he could finally change a "Lumos" spell into a heating one.  
  
"Harry...now, let's try to change the heating spell into a "Rictosempra"  
  
The Headmaster explained to him the difference in the structure of the two spells with the help of a chalkboard. Harry started to try it.  
  
This time, he needed only three attempts to reach his aim. He felt a little relieved, but also tired.  
  
"Let's have a break, Harry. We'll have lunch, then work again in the afternoon."  
  
Harry nodded, too tired to speak.  
  
*******************************  
  
At Grimmauld Place, after the Weasleys had left, Hermione and McGonagall started to work in the living room.  
  
"Now, Hermione, let's start changing the spell's structure. As you know, a spell has an its own structure, which gives it its characteristics..."  
  
After a long explanation, they started practising; "Now cast a Floating Charm on this feather and then, try to change the spell into a Summoning one"  
  
Hermione cried: "Wingardium Leviosa!" and the feather started to float in the air then she concentrated hard on modifying the spell but it failed. She tried again, and this one she succeeded: the feather flew into her hand.  
  
"Well done, Hermione! You have always been an outstanding student, but I'm amazed! This is very difficult to learn quickly."  
  
Hermione smiled about the Professor's compliment, but she couldn't help wondering how Harry was doing.  
  
"I'm usually with him when he has to learn difficult things" she thought.  
  
After lunch, Hermione went to rest a little in her room. All what she was able to do was thinking about Harry.  
  
In the meanwhile, Harry was lying on his bed in the dorm, thinking.  
  
"I'm doing this for you, Mione. You are so important to me...I can't risk to loosing you." he thought before he fell asleep. 


	5. Training Goes On

Disclaimer: I don't own nobody of the characters, they are the property of JK Rowling  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry is a mage, a very powerful kind of wizard...also Hermione is one, and Dumbledore trains them...Voldemort is a sorcerer, an evil mage...and trains two people of his own...who are those people? Will Harry be able to destroy Voldemort?  
  
Jedi Mage  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Training goes on"  
  
After a long rest, Harry returned to the Great Hall. He was eager to restart the training. After all, even if he didn't really trust Dumbledore, he was enjoying the hard work. He felt fine with the training.  
  
"I see you are ready to continue, Harry," Dumbledore said, smiling. He stood up, and joined Harry in the centre of the Hall.  
  
"Let's try to modify another spell, then we will move on to other aspects of your mage powers. Try to cast a Disarming Charm and then modify it to an Invisibility one."  
  
Harry concentrated.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" he cried. Dumbledore's wand started to fly toward him across the room. He tried to change the spell into an Invisibility one, but the wand continued to fly towards him.  
  
After at least an hour of attempts, Harry was able to change from the Disarming Charm to the Invisibility one and vice versa without many problems.  
  
"Good, Harry. Now, let's go on to something different. Leave your wand on the table. I'll cast a tickling spell on you. Try to deflect it. If you are able, try to send it in a precise direction."  
  
Harry nodded, determination clear in his eyes.  
  
"Rictosempra!" the Headmaster cried, and Harry saw the spell moving toward him. He waved his hand before the light, concentrating on sending it back to the Headmaster.  
  
Moments later, a light sound was heard. Harry had deflected the spell, and sent it back to Dumbledore, missing him by inches. The light had hit the wall.  
  
"Very good, Harry! I'm amazed. I knew you were good at this, from what happened this summer, but seeing it in person...well, it's stunning!"; the Headmaster felt very proud of Harry. If only he could regain his trust totally...  
  
Harry was pleased by the old wizard's comment, and from that moment worked even harder. They repeated the exercise many times, and Harry never missed his target.  
  
They began training on spells that were more difficult to deflect.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to Disarm you. Try to deflect the spell without using the wand. Expelliarmus!"  
  
Harry concentrated hard, and managed to push away the spell. He wasn't able to direct it back very well, though. However, he knew that with a little practice, he surely would improve.  
  
"Let's have a little break. We can have some tea, if you want."  
  
"Yes, Professor, thanks." Harry replied. He felt he was doing well and was amazed by the powers he was trying to develop. He was happy.  
  
"I won't fail in protecting you, Mione. I can't let you be hurt." he thought, while sipping his tea.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore brought him out of his daydream.  
  
"Harry, I have one thing to say to you. There are different types of mages. Some of them are good at modifying the spells, and so learning this is not difficult for them. Others are excellent at wandless magic, deflecting spells and directing them perfectly to their targets. Then, there are mages who are skilled at modifying the strength of a spell.  
  
You haven't tried the last thing, yet. However, from what I can see, you are one of the second type. Normally, only one of these abilities is especially developed, even if a mage can always do all of them. A mage who is strong in two or all three of these abilities is very rare. They are the most powerful mages."  
  
Harry listened to the Headmaster attentively, then he stood up.  
  
"Professor, I want to try to modify the strength of a spell. Can we continue the training, now?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, then he stood up, too, replying: "Of course, Harry. Let's start."  
  
********************************  
  
That afternoon, at Grimmauld Place, there was an hard work going on. After her rest, Hermione went down to the living room, where she found Professor McGonagall waiting for her.  
  
"Well, Hermione. I have seen you are very good at transforming the spells. Now let's try to do a little bit of wandless magic - deflecting spells."  
  
"Wandless? But I can't do wandless magic!"  
  
"Of course you can, you are a mage, after all. Now, I'll cast the Freezing Spell on you. Try to deflect it."  
  
Hermione nodded as McGonagall cried: "Petrificus Totalis!"  
  
The light was flying toward her. She moved her hand, but she was still hit by the charm. She tried over and over again, and finally, after an hour and a half she managed to deflect it properly, directing it on her target.  
  
"I wonder how Harry's doing. This is very hard..." she thought  
  
Then, McGonagall trained her on other spells, such as the ropes conjuring one. After an intense afternoon of training without rest, she was finally able to direct much more difficult spells on the chosen target.  
  
While having dinner, Hermione and McGonagall chatted about the mage powers.  
  
"You see, Hermione, every mage is different. You can practice your skills as long as you want on the three main powers of a mage, but you cannot modify your nature. You will always be more naturally inclined toward one of the powers. It depends on your trainer to notice which one you have more, and for you, I can say it is the spell structure modifying."  
  
Hermione nodded, thinking about what her Professor had just said.  
  
"I wonder which power Harry is strongest in..." she thought. But she was exhausted, and soon fell asleep on the couch.  
  
*************************************  
  
At Hogwarts, Harry fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow and dreamed of Hermione.  
  
The dream was the same of the other time. Now, he was able to modify and deflect the Cruciatus Curse from her but he still could do nothing about the "Avada Kedavra".  
  
Next morning, Harry started to work on modifying the spells' strength. Dumbledore cast a very strong Tickling Charm on him. Harry managed at the second attempt to reduce it to a light "Rictosempra". Then, he was attacked with a heating charm which made him feel completely dry. He was starting to feel sick, when managed finally to vanish the spell's effects.  
  
This training took all the day. In the late afternoon, Dumbledore turned to Harry with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Harry...you know the real reason we are doing this is to defeat Voldemort. So, now I must try to harm you with unforgivable curses. You must practice modifying them."  
  
He paused and raised his wand.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Harry concentrated hard, but he couldn't reduce the pain. He struggled as Dumbledore cast the curse on him again and again Eventually, he was able to reduce the curse to a tickling charm. He tried to stop a Stunning Spell, and succeeded in doing this at the third attempt.  
  
At dinner, Dumbledore seemed very impressed by Harry's powers.  
  
********************************  
  
That day, Hermione went through the same training, but McGonagall avoided using the unforgivable curses. Hermione was skilled in modifying the spells' strength, but she had been training for only a short while and the Professor didn't want to risk it.  
  
The training continued for Harry and Hermione for two weeks. The evening before the term began, Hermione and Professor McGonagall took a Portkey to reach Hogwarts.  
  
When Harry saw her opening the door of the castle, he had to fight a sudden urge to kiss her. This was ridiculous – she was his childhood friend! 


	6. Start of the Term

Disclaimer: I don't own nobody of the characters, they are the property of JK Rowling  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry is a mage, a very powerful kind of wizard...also Hermione is one, and Dumbledore trains them...Voldemort is a sorcerer, an evil mage...and trains two people of his own...who are those people? Will Harry be able to destroy Voldemort?  
  
Jedi Mage  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Start of the term"  
  
They went to have dinner in the Great Hall. Harry sat between Hermione and Dumbledore. On the other side of Hermione sat Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Maybe it would be good if tomorrow we suspend your training, Harry. You two haven't spend a day together, this summer. Surely you would like some time together tomorrow." said the Headmaster.  
  
"Thanks, Professor!" Harry replied. Hermione looked at McGonagall, who nodded discreetly.  
  
After dinner, they went to the common room. Here, they started chatting. The day had been very hard for both of them and they were exhausted so Harry fell asleep on the couch where they sat. Hermione lingered for a little looking at him and smiling. She had always loved looking at him while he was sleeping, but now, his face seemed so content that she couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek, before going to bed.  
  
Next morning, she went down to have breakfast and found him still sleeping on the couch. She smiled and went to wake him up. Soon as she was near him, he grabbed her and started to tickle her, making her laugh and they both fell onto the couch.  
  
"I missed her so much this summer..." Harry thought when they finally went to have breakfast.  
  
Dumbledore, noticing the happiness in their eyes, smiled, thinking: "I'm glad they are happy with the company of the other. This will be an hard year, for both of them, and they need each other to go through this..."  
  
The day passed quickly, for them. They went for a walk around the lake and then Hermione convinced him to study a little, until lunch. In the afternoon they chatted happily in the common room.  
  
"Mione...you know I've been training to be a mage. But what have you done, this summer?" Harry asked  
  
"I went for a long tour of Europe with my parents", Hermione lied, unable to look him in the eye.  
  
Harry felt that she was lying but decided to not push the subject, so he pretended to believe her.  
  
"I wonder why she is lying. After all I'm her best friend, she can trust me..." he thought. There was no time to think about it anymore though, as they had to go and meet Ron and the others at the station.  
  
****************************  
  
Ron was a little jealous to see them together, but decided to not give up his hope.  
  
"First or later he'll start to ignore her - he'll cut off himself from everyone. This will be my chance. The man I met yesterday, offered his help - if I accept to do what he asked me. Hermy, you will be mine, in one way or in another."  
  
The start of term banquet passed smoothly. The sorting was completed and they ate happily. Afterwards they returned in the common room and one by one the students began to go to bed.  
  
Another year at Hogwarts had begun.  
  
*****************************  
  
After breakfast the next morning, they had the first lesson of the term – Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall introduced them to the human transfiguration, with a long explanation which made Ron fall asleep on his desk. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"How can a 16 years old boy be so stupid? I wonder what he would have done in his life without us." She turned and looked lovingly at Harry.  
  
"Harry is so different...yes, he is a little lazy, but when the moment of really doing his duty comes, he never fails."  
  
Next they had Charms, where Professor Flitwick taught them an advanced version of the Conjuring spell; as usual, Seamus managed to burn himself, while Neville wasn't able to conjure the requested book. Instead he transformed his quill in a sheet of paper.  
  
Ron didn't have much more luck - he conjured only some pages in a bad looking cover.  
  
Harry and Hermione, instead, conjured the book "Hogwarts: A History" without problems, at the first attempt. Then they looked each other and smiled.  
  
Ron was furious, not with Hermione, but with Harry. He had never been equal to Hermione at school before, they would tease him forever for not being as good as them. And their looks to each other were so obvious!  
  
That night, Harry and Hermione both went for their training, although Hermione made sure Harry didn't find out where she was going. After two hours, he returned to the common room and found her innocently reading by the fire. He was very tired after that night's training. Dumbledore had made him modify all the curses, even the "Avada Kedavra", that the Headmaster cast on some mice. That exercise was the most draining.  
  
Hermione, instead, had worked on modifying the Cruciatus for the first time. It had taken her the whole lesson to learn. She also felt tired, but she had waited up for him.  
  
They told each other "Good Night" and again Harry felt the urge to kiss her, but resisted. She, however, kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Harry entered his dorm, and noticed Ron was not in his bed but he felt too tired to go and look for him.  
  
************************  
  
The next few days were similar. They had their first Potions class in that year and Snape asked them to prepare an Invisibility Potion, one of the strongest. It was also the most difficult. Harry worked hard, but Snape still criticized him the whole lesson. Ron, behind him, was smirking, and thinking: "So, Perfect Potter is not so perfect. He still can't do Potions."  
  
However, at the end of the lesson, Harry brought his work to be marked. Snape was astonished. The potion was very well done - not perfect, but nobody could be perfect, not even Hermione. He was forced to give him a high mark. Ron's smirk disappeared. Harry had beaten him at that, too.  
  
"It is not possible! He could not be so good in everything! And I wonder why he still doesn't try to isolate himself. Luckily, that guy had said he will help me..."  
  
After Potions, Ron and Harry had Divination, while Hermione went off to Arithmancy.  
  
Their lesson passed without event. Sybil Trewlaney had taken back her place as Divination teacher, and now she continued her foolish predictions of Harry's death.  
  
The days passed calmly, between lessons and night training, but Harry noticed that every night Ron wasn't in his bed. He started to wonder where he was going.  
  
"He will tell me when he's ready..." he thought, getting into bed, after another hard training night. At least, he was beginning to regain trust in Dumbledore, one thing he never thought possible after their fight in the Dursleys living room. 


	7. Quidditch and Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own nobody of the characters, they are the property of JK Rowling  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry is a mage, a very powerful kind of wizard...also Hermione is one, and Dumbledore trains them...Voldemort is a sorcerer, an evil mage...and trains two people of his own...who are those people? Will Harry be able to destroy Voldemort?  
  
Jedi Mage  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Quidditch and Feelings"  
  
Ron was starting to hate Harry more and more every day. Hermione seemed to be always looking at him, and Harry was always looking back. It seemed less and less likely that the chance to step between them would come.  
  
Even worse, Harry was elected as the new Gryffindor captain so he had to obey to his instructions during Quidditch training. Yes Harry was a good coach, he had created a new tactic that actually seemed very difficult for the opponents to overcome, especially from a defensive point of view. But Ron hated to be always second to Harry, and even at Quidditch he had to accept this.  
  
"Soon I'll take my revenge on him, just like that man keeps telling me. I have to have faith in him" he thought, while leaving the changing room to go on the pitch for practice.  
  
Hermione had said she had a lot of studying to do, refusing Harry's offer to go and watch them practice. But after a while she could not resist having a look. She reached the pitch and sneaked into the stand, trying to not be seen.  
  
He was so lovely, concentrating on searching for the Snitch all over the field. Now he was also the captain, he had the determined expression of a leader on his face, which gave Hermione thrills down her spine. Every time he looked in her direction, she saw those wonderful green eyes, dark with purpose. She felt she could melt in his eyes.  
  
*************************  
  
Some days later, the time of the first Quidditch match arrived, against Ravenclaw. Harry and Cho being the captains, shook hands, and the match began. Hermione had never loved Quidditch that much, but when Harry was playing, nothing could keep her far from the game. In fact once she had been so busy watching Harry play, she didn't notice Crabbe, Ron and Goyle fighting behind her.  
  
When he had to shake hands with her, Harry looked at Cho coldly. He understood that she was not the girl for him and he had now no interest in her. He suspected that she still felt something for him, in the depths of her heart.  
  
They started to look for the Snitch. The Gryffindor Chasers were scoring often while the Ravenclaw ones had great difficulty even in shooting towards Ron. The few times they managed to do this the Gryffindor Keeper stopped their attempts easily - he had improved a lot, in the last year.  
  
Finally, Harry decided to lose Cho who was following him everywhere, so he started a dive, and she followed him. He pulled up short and she crashed on the ground...the famous "Wronski Feint" had worked!  
  
Harry saw Hermione in the Gryffindor stand, and even though she was always there, his heart skipped a beat. He luckily avoided a Bludger, and decided to restart searching for the Snitch. Suddenly he saw it and accelerating he caught it a few meters from Hermione's face. He grinned at her while the crowd cheered and she replied with an huge, heart warming smile.  
  
He almost fell off his broom, to see her smiling so warmly at him. Thankfully, he landed safely and joined his team mates in the changing rooms.  
  
*******************************  
  
A week later, Harry was really nervous. That weekend was the first Hogsmeade weekend, and he had wanted to ask Hermione out for a long time. Even if he thought of this as a friendly date, not something too serious, he was still confused. It felt so strange thinking of her in this way, but every time he saw her, he wanted to kiss her, every time he heard her laughter, his heart felt lighter, every time he looked in her chocolate brown eyes, he felt dizzy and unable to speak. How could he deny that he was falling for her, for his real best friend?  
  
Finally he decided that this was the day. He would ask her out and accept the consequences of his action. Probably she would laugh in his face, but he had to try.  
  
When she reached the common room, that morning, Harry gathered all his courage.  
  
"Mione...I was thinking...do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked  
  
"Harry...we always go to Hogsmeade together."  
  
"Damn! What now? She didn't understand what I meant" he thought, but decided to try again.  
  
"Yes...but I was meaning without Ron...only you and me" he said, blushing  
  
"He's asking me for a date! Please, if this is a dream, don't wake me!" she thought  
  
"Are you asking me for a date?" she asked, going red  
  
"Umm...yes..." he said, now even redder.  
  
"Ok, Harry...I accept. Let's go and have breakfast" she said  
  
While going to the Great Hall, she felt her heart jumping for joy. Harry had asked her out!  
  
Harry's heart was doing the same - she had accepted to go on a date with him!  
  
Finally, Saturday morning arrived, and Harry dressed very nervously.  
  
"Hey, mate...what's the problem? We're going to Hogsmeade like we always do. Why are you so nervous?" Ron asked, faking concern.  
  
"Well, Ron...this weekend, I won't be hanging around with you. I've got a date."  
  
"A date? But that's wonderful, mate! Who is the lucky girl?"  
  
"Actually, I can't tell you. I'm the lucky one, though."  
  
"This is my chance! With that prat out of the way, I can work on Hermione" Ron thought, and smiled.  
  
At breakfast, he noticed that Hermione was very well dressed.  
  
"She's dressed up because she knows she'll be spending the day alone with me! Surely she loves me" he thought  
  
"Where do you want to go, Hermy? Harry has a date, today, so we are alone..." he asked.  
  
"Actually, Ron, I have a date too, but I can't tell you who he is" she replied, and Ron's face fell.  
  
"She has a date...but with who? I have to follow her!" he thought  
  
At Hogsmeade, Harry meet up with Hermione. He had given Luna the task of keeping Ron occupied, so they passed their special day without problems or spies.  
  
When they met, Harry took her hand, and they headed to a small tea-room in a secondary street. As soon as they entered, Harry led her to a table in the corner and they sat still hand in hand.  
  
"What do you like, Mione?" Harry asked  
  
"I think I'll take a mug of coffee, thanks"  
  
Harry ordered their drinks, he took a coffee too, then returned to her. They started chatting happily.  
  
"So, how are you doing with the training?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well, I suppose it is going well. The Headmaster is already training me on how to deflect and reduce the curses. By the way, thank you for waiting my return every night...I appreciate it very much."  
  
"It's nothing, Harry. After all, when the common room is deserted, it's the best time to study, isn't it?" she replied, smiling.  
  
After a while, they went for a walk in the village. Harry had all the time his arm around her waist but she didn't mind at all. Instead she often leaned herself on him while walking.  
  
Three times Harry almost kissed her but his brain reminded him that he was not supposed to do this. He had presented this as a friendly date and didn't want to push things too much.  
  
Hermione understood why he was restraining himself, but she was still a little sad that he didn't kiss her.  
  
"The time will come, Mione...just wait till he's totally ready." she thought.  
  
When they returned to the castle, that afternoon, however, Harry couldn't stop himself anymore, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. 


	8. Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own nobody of the characters, they are property of JK Rowling  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry is a mage, a very powerful kind of wizard...also Hermione is one, and Dumbledore trains them...Voldemort is a sorcerer, an evil mage...and trains two people of his own...who are those people? Will Harry be able to destroy Voldemort?  
  
Jedi Mage  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Revelation"  
  
"Damn! Now, what she will think of me? I'm the biggest prat on this earth." Harry thought, fearing Hermione's reaction to his quick kiss. He was prepared for the worst.  
  
She was so happy he had kissed her, even if only quickly, that she leaned against him, enjoying the closeness between them. Harry was at first surprised at her reaction then he relaxed, and they reached the castle with their arms around each other.  
  
Just before they went in, however, they separated and reached the common room looking as two friends are supposed to look.  
  
****************************  
  
That evening after dinner, Harry went for his training, as usual. He reached Dumbledore's office, and the Headmaster welcomed him, then he led him to the Room of Requirement.  
  
Harry was still wondering why they were going there, when Dumbledore opened the door and Harry saw that there was an huge course in front of him.  
  
"Professor...what is this?" he asked  
  
"Harry, I think you are ready to start another part of your training. From tonight, you will practice in crossing a course and facing the dangers it could hide. Until now you have always known which spell you had to deflect, or modify. From now on, you will have to react quickly to the surprise...you will need to be fast in using your powers, to face the Death Eaters and Voldemort. At the end of the lesson, I'll say you one thing, that you cannot forget. Are you ready?"  
  
"Ok, Professor...let's start!" Harry raised his wand, and started walking into the course. Suddenly, a man appeared casting a Freezing Spell: "Petrificus Totalis!"  
  
Harry concentrated, and deflected it back on the man, who fell to the ground.  
  
Harry went on, and after few steps, he encountered another man, who cried:  
  
"Incendio!"  
  
Harry reduced the spell effects quickly, so he felt only a sense of warmness...then he counter attacked, crying: "Stupefy!", and the opponent was stunned.  
  
After many other opponents, Harry was now near the end of the course, when a hooded figure appeared. The figure cried: "Crucio!" and Harry avoided the curse, but wasn't able to work on it in any way. His opponent cried again: "Crucio!" and this time, Harry concentrated, waved his hand, and the curse turned from a red light to a green one...then, it hit the man in the chest. The man died. Harry had transformed a "Cruciatus Curse" into an "Avada Kedavra".  
  
Harry was in shock when Dumbledore reached him.  
  
"Very good job, Harry...and the last was very surprising...nobody of the mages I know or myself, was ever able to change a spell into an "Avada Kedavra".  
  
"Professor...I've killed him" Harry said, trembling  
  
"No, Harry...it was only an illusion. He wasn't a real man, so you have killed nobody. Now, listen to me."  
  
Harry looked the old wizard in the eyes.  
  
"Harry, this is very important. You know you are doing this to defeat Voldemort..."  
  
"And to protect Hermione..." Harry interrupted  
  
"Of course" Dumbledore said, smiling, then he continued: "Well, Harry, you need to know why nobody had defeated Voldemort - he is a sorcerer."  
  
"And what is a sorcerer?"  
  
"A sorcerer is a mage who has chosen to follow the Darkness. Unluckily, I didn't understand he was so interested in having the power, so when I saw in him the mage signs, I trained him. He was a very powerful mage, near to my standard. But I failed with him - he chose the evilness instead of the way all the mages normally follow, that is protecting the Wizarding World from the danger."  
  
"So...Voldemort is also able to do what I can do?"  
  
"Well...I think he is still a step ahead of you, Harry. Even if I have never seen such powers as yours in anybody else, your training is still only at the beginning. So at this moment you are not able to face him. But you will be...surely you will be..."  
  
Harry thought deeply about this.  
  
"I'm a powerful mage...he is a powerful sorcerer. We have to fight and one of us will die. How long I have to train yet, Professor?"  
  
"I think at the beginning of the next school year you will be ready. Now, I see you are very tired...go to bed, Harry, and don't worry. Until that moment, I'll protect you."  
  
Harry nodded, then he returned to the common room. ***********************  
  
When he went in he saw Ron and Hermione kissing on a couch - his heart sank. She seemed to be enjoying it...  
  
But, a moment later, he heard her screaming: "What are you doing, Ron? You know I don't like you! Leave me alone! Leave me!"  
  
Harry's spirits rose again on hearing this, and prepared to pull Ron off of her. Suddenly he saw Ron fly against a wall. He smiled wondering which spell Hermione had used. He didn't realise that she had used her mage powers.  
  
He went over to them calmly and Ron, who had been going to try and kiss her again, had to stop. His look told Harry clearly his disappointment in seeing him there. Ron turned, and faking nothing had happened, went to the dorm.  
  
Harry went to Hermione, and embraced her, whispering: "Hey, Mione...I hope I'll never be on your bad side...you really know how to deal with unwanted attention!"  
  
She smiled, feeling safe in his arms, and then after some minutes, she kissed him on the cheek and went to her dorm, saying: "Good Night, Harry..."  
  
After his reply, she went to bed whispering:  
  
"Good Night, my love..." 


End file.
